Vermillion
by InquisitionGore
Summary: Duele tanto cuando te deja la persona que mas amas, pero duele aun más saber que no la supiste valorar y que ya es tarde para decir " lo siento, te amo" Song-One-shot S&H Drama & Tragedy Death Lenguaje Fuerte


_**Vermillion.**_

_**Summary.-Duele tanto cuando te deja la persona que mas amas, pero duele aun más saber que no la supiste valorar y que ya es tarde para decir "lo siento, te amo"  
|Song-One-shot | S&H | Drama & Tragedy | Death | Lenguaje Fuerte|**_

_Escrita por Sasuke Uchiha_

Comenzaba el encabezado de aquella carta que se encontraba entre las delicadas manos de su madre Mikoto y comenzando a leer en voz alta a su hijo mayor Itachi y su ex esposo Fugaku, le dio lectura, mientras el mayor tomaba entre sus manos el cd que se encontraba dentro de la carta. ¿Cómo habian llegado a sus manos? La respuesta era facil, Sasuke se habia ido de vacaciones –Por peticion de Mikoto– Ya que la muerte de su novia lo habia hecho sufrir mucho y por el momento se encontraba Hakone, una región cercana al Monte Fuji.*

_Debo de admitir que no es particular en mi escribir una carta, pero dada las circutancias lo eh hecho, motivo….mi novia, o deberia decir, mi ex novia Hyuuga Hinata, a pesar de que solo la tome como un juego más, como diversión sexual, que tontamente la quise usar para arruinar los negocios familiares, cai yo en mi propia trampa, me enamore de ella…se que ahora ella ya no lo puede saber, ya que por mi culpa esta muerta, se que fue por un fallo cardiaco, dado a que lo sufria desde que era pequeña, pero siento que todo el peso de su muerte esta sobre mi espalda, han pasado solo 7 meses, pero la recuerdo como si fuera ayer y más al saber lo que habia cometido…embarace a Sakura, si a mis 18 años soy solo hace un par de semanas nacio mi "hijo", es por eso que ya no soporto todo esto.  
Ay cierta canción que me agradaba, pero nunca logre entender hasta el día de su muerte…_

_**Id do anything ever myself  
Just to have fer of myself  
Now I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sane…**_

Esas palabras parecian desconcertarla, como es que su hijo podria decir aquello?...

_Ahora se que todo lo que necesito para ser feliz es ella, pero no puedo seguir con este peso, por eso manifiesto por la presente como comenzo todo.  
Nos conocimos en el colegio, desde que eramos niños, pero nunca le interese, ni ella a mi, a mi nunca me importo ninguna chica a decir verdad, desde el divorcio de mis padres a mis 8 años nunca me han importado las mujeres, solo las veia como un objeto de diversión sexual, como mi padre lo hacia, por ver ya varias veces a mi corta edad las mujeres que traia a la casa sin importarle que yo estuviera en ella, pero eso no influencio a que yo me conviertiera en la clase de persona que era en ese momento…  
Aniki recuerdas a uno de tus amigos llamado Orochimaru? Pues gracias a el soy esta clase de persona, sabia que estaba el estudiando medicina y lo confirme al saber que me habia puesto algun tipo de droga en mi comida y para mi maldita desgracia, ese hijo de puta me violo, me senti tan mal, por que sabia que nadie me iba a creer y por miedo a que me tacharan, es por que el mismo día a mis 14 años sostuve mi primera relación sexual con una mujer, con una completa desconocida que me llevaba 3 años, desde ahí comenzo todo, mi primer error.  
Era un maldito con todas las mujeres a mi alrededor, yo las tache a todas como unas malditas zorras , escandalosas que solo servian para follarlas y después desecharlas como cualquier cosa. Pero al verla a ella después de tanto tiempo –En preparatoria, ya que se había ido a Inglaterra– me hizo ver en el error más grande que tenia sobre las mujeres, ella era diferente, tan timida, tan callada y tan delicada, como muñeca de porcelana, que me hizo creer –al principio– que solamente se hacia la dificil, para hacerse la interesante para los chicos, ese fue mi segundo error…_

_**She is everything to me  
The unaquited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unobtainable, She's a myth that I have to beliave in.**_

Las lagrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus oscuros ojos, esas palabras le dolían en el fondo de su corazón, sentia que en cierta manera su hijo se había hecho de aquella forma por faltarle su madre y su hijo mayor no se quedaba atrás al saber que por su culpa su pequeño hermano habia sido violado, lo hacia sentirse un miserable que merecia la muerte y desde ese dia comprendio por que del distanciamento que tenia Sasuke hacia su persona…..

_Trate de conquistarla y más al saber que había estado de novia con en el idiota de Naruto, fue cuando me detuve al saber de su noviazgo, pero no duro mucho, ya que el muy dobe fue sincero con ella y le dijo que estaba enamorado de Sakura, punto a mi favor, la destrozo completamente, aunque yo senti rabia al ver lo que este le había hecho pero me alegre tanto cuando su primo Neji le dio una golpiza, quise ayudarlo a matar al rubio, pero mi deber como amigo pudo más, continue con mi proposito y aun más al saber que mi padre tenia un convenio con los Hyuuga, de cierta manera queria que aquello fallara, para hacer que mi padre sintiera que era no conseguir lo que queria y se lo arrebataran de las manos como el lo hizo con mi madre, que no me dejo verla durante 9 años y solo quería que probara por primera vez una decepcion, aunque no fuera sentimental, pero si en sus malditos negocios…._

Aquellas palabras lograron que el mayor se sintiera la peor persona en el mundo, sabia que sus hijos lo odiaban por aquello, pero verlo expresado con aquellas palabras escritas en el papel le dolian y mucho…

_Y cayó, como todas las idiotas que ya antes habia caido en mis trucos, solo unas cuantas palabras lindas y listo, aunque debo decir que fue más dificil con otras, debido a la fama que me habia ganado con las mujeres a pulso y que era el mejor amigo de su ex, pero Naruto parecio no importarle nuestra relación informal, pero con el tiempo surgieron sentimientos extraños, que no había tenido con cualquier chica, cuantas veces no le dije en verdad que la quería, pero a ella nunca le importo y fue cuando decidimos formalizar nuestra relación, yo era su segundo novio a sus 17 años y la verdad, ella era la primera novia formal que tenia, pero no la primera mujer en mi vida.  
Todo parecia salir a la perfección y más al saber que mi madre estaba de regreso, había encontrado sentido a la vida por fin, tenia a una mujer que me amaba, cuantas veces me lo dijo y yo la evadia con un beso y una sonrisa, pero mi maldita lujuria queria más que simples besos, que simples palabras y caricias, tanto que la persuadi para que tuviera relaciones conmigo, y termino aceptando, mi tercer error…._

_**All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sane.**_

_Fui su primer hombre el día 27 de diciembre, exactamente el día de su cumpleaños, ella ya no era mi primer mujer, pero parecia que fuera mi primera vez, nunca me imagine lo que había ante mis ojos, un Angel, yo sabia que ella no era gorda, pero las ropas que llevaba la hacian verla un poco, ya que siempre llevaba tallas de mas, pero era todo lo contrario, al verla desnuda confirme que estaba en lo cierto, ver aquella estrecha cintura que tenia, sus largas y bien definidas piernas, sus anchas caderas y sus suaves pechos me excitaron como nunca, pero me derritio mas al ver la imagen que su cuerpo me brindaba al robar su virginidad, sus bellos ojos entre cerrados y llenos de finas lagrimas por la excitación , sus pequeñas manos tomando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, su bello cabello extendido por todo el colchon, sus blancas mejillas sonrojadas, su dulce voz emitiendo ligeros gemidos, ella inconscientemente y sin pensarlo se hacia ver la chica más sexy que en mi vida habia visto, derrochaba siempre ternura y amor con solo verla, me excitaba su tierno tartamudeo, su juego de dedos al ponerse nerviosa y aun más que se mordiera ligeramente el labio inferior al no saber que decir, ella no sabia que eso me parecia excitante y más el hecho de saber que era virgen, mi maldito orgullo se elevo al saber que yo, si yo, era el primero y que ella nunca iba a olvidar aquello, nunca nadie olvidaba el hecho de quien era su primera vez, que por más que otro hombre la follara, sabria que yo fui el primero, que con un simple roce la hizo extaciarse, la hizo mojarse y fue el primero que le robo el suspiro y el grito de su primer orgasmo…_

_**But I wont les this build up insane of me  
I wont les this build up insane of me  
I wont les this build up insane of me  
I wont les this build up insane of me  
**_

Ahora comprendian, cuan en verdad amaba Sasuke a Hinata, todos habia pensado que era solo un juego, un capricho más del menor de los Uchihas, pero estaban equivocados, Sasuke nunca se expresaria de aquella forma a una mujer, ni siquiera por ser su madre, entonces iba en serio todo aquello, las tres personas presentes estaban que no las calentaba el sol y más con lo que decia la parte final.

_Como termino esto? Es lo que seguramente se estan preguntando, como demonios embarace a Sakura siendo novio de mi dulce Hinata? Eso es lo que le contare.  
Yo en la fiesta de Naruto -eso ya menos de 9 meses- me embriage tanto que no recorde ni siquiera mi puto nombre ese día, le habia dicho a Hinata que tuviera relaciones conmigo, pero no quiso al ver en el estado en el que me encontraba, asi que sin dudarlo tome las llaves de mi auto y la deje en su casa molesto y me dirigi hasta el apartamento de Sakura, ni siquiera espere a que esta abriese bien por que yo ya la esta besando, cuantas veces no había engañado a mi Hinata con Sakura o Karin cuando mi angel me rechazaba, solo lo hacia por mi estupido orgullo y que mejor con ese par, pero bueno las cosas llegaron a mas -no entrare en detalles- y no usamos protección, si mi cuarto error.  
Dos meses después Sakura me cito en un restaurante, uno que a la familia Hyuuga frecuentaba, pero al escuchar la voz de Sakura llorosa y quebrada al decir –"Tenemos graves problemas tu y yo" –Se me había olvidado por completo aquel detalle.  
Pronto llegue al restauran y me sente frente a ella, se veia realmente mal, sus ojos estaban rojos eh hinchados de llorar tanto, se veia más palida de lo normal y fue cuando la encare y le pregunte que tenía –"Estoy embarazada" –Dijo y al principio no comprendi, escuche que alguien estaba detrás mio cosa que no le di importancia, que idiota fui –"Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" –Pregunte molesto y con miedo al saber su posible pregunta –"Tengo 2 meses" –Me dijo –"Y eso que"-Tome mi copa de vino que había pedido –"Hace dos meses fue la fiesta de Naruto" –Respondio saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos, yo sabia que habia sido hace casi 2 meses, pero no exactos, al ver mi silencio continuo –"Es tuyo" –Senti un nudo en el estomago al escuchar aquello, sinceramente hubiera preferido ser violado o una patada en la nueces antes de aquella respuesta y fue entonces cuando le dije que lo abortara, ella solo asistio, pero senti que alguien me tocaba el hombro y que con suavidad con la voz quebrada decia que no, que lo dejara vivir, que el no tenia la culpa de mi errores, esa fue la gota que derramo el brazo._

_La persona que estaba detrás mio, era Hinata, mi Hinata, voltie lo más rapido que pude y observe como de sus perlados ojos comenzaban a emanar aquellas gotas saladas con rapidez, se despidio de nosotros y salio corriendo, yo la segui y logre detenerla, comencé a tratar de convencer que se tranquilizara, que dudaba que ese hijo fuera mio, la tome de las mejillas para encararla, pero con lentitud las aparto de su rostro, con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa se despidio de mi y me dio un beso en los labios, despidiéndose de mi y de este mundo, pero eso yo no lo sabia, me senti morir ese día, que para calmar mi dolor, me perdi en el vino.  
Al día siguiente recibi ese llamada, mi amada Hinata había muerto de un paro cardiaco provocado por unas pastillas que ella misma se había automedicado, yo lo sabia, todo eso lo hizo por mi, todo fue por mi culpa y la de su padre, yo sabia cuanto el la hacia sentirse mal, el y yo colaboramos en bajarle el autoestima durante sus ultimos días de día, pero ahora estoy seguro, quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida…_

_**She isn't real…**_

_Por que ese hijo que tubo Sakura resulto no ser mio, claro yo de cabello rubio, no soy idiota, pero estoy feliz por ellos, lamento no haber sido el amigo que ellos esperaban._

_**I can't make her real…**_

_Lamento no haber sido ese hijo que esperaban, de no portar con orgullo mi apellido, de haber rechazado tanto cuando ustedes me mostraban un poco de su aprecio y por ultimo lamento no poder decirle "te amo" a mi niña especial…Perdon Hinata…_

–Por fin estaremos juntos mi dulce hime –Rodo una lagrima por su mejilla, una sonrisa se coloco en sus labios y resono un disparo en la habitacion…

Al día siguiente la noticia resono en todos los medios, el más joven de los Uchihas había sido encontrado sin vida en la región Hakone, cercana al Monte Fuji, con signos de tortura en las muñecas y en el cuello, había muerto debido a una venganza que mantenian unos sicarios a la familia Uchiha por no permitir importar su mercancia en su gran empresa exportadora, tanto que su molestía que arremetieron contra la vida del menor. Algo que materialmente no podía reemplazar….

Esa era la version oficial.

Pero la verdadera era, Sasuke Uchiha se había suicido por amor y en el lugar donde se hospedaba lo demostraba. El joven aparecio con varios cortes en las muñecas, piernas y antebrazos, tenia varias cortadas en la yugular y había terminado su vida con un disparo en la cabeza, en el suelo había varias botellas de wisky, un portarretratos con una foto de Hinata y el, en el otro con una de Sakura, Naruto y el, el el ultimo y más pequeño otro donde estaban Itachi y el cuando eran pequeños, junto su madre y padre antes de que estos se separaran.  
El cd que contenia la carta solo era una canción, tocada y cantada por el joven, _vermillion pt.2_, y en la aquella habitación solamente quedo la escencia de aquel joven y aquella chica, que en esa habitación antes ya se habían entregado mutuamente al amor un 27 de Diciembre y aquellas palabras escritas en la pared con sangre, parecía que nunca podrían ser borradas, ni con las lagrimas de una diosa.

_**She isn't real…  
(Ella no es real)…  
I can't make her real…  
(No puedo hacerla real)…**_

_**Fin.**_

**N**otas** G**ore: Kyaa! Por dios me dolio tanto escribirlo ;~; pero era una idea que no me podia sacar de la cabeza, lamento si fue corto, pero asi lo tenia planeado, por dios, yo sabia que un amor asi conducia a la muerte, bueno no, pero un amor asi debe ser eterno, si hasta la muerte, ya que ni eso lo podria separar, ay que cursi me escuche xD.

Espero y sea de su agrado!

Sayo c:


End file.
